Missions in GTA Online
Below is a list of all main missions in ''Grand Theft Auto Online, generally referred to in-game as "'Contact Missions'". ''Not to be confused with Versus Missions in GTA Online. Description Missions are unlocked as the player ranks up in GTA Online — to start with, few will be available, but this number will increase with rank. Higher-ranked missions tend to be more difficult, take longer and offer greater money ($) and reputation point (RP) rewards. Missions are offered to the player in the form of a text message sent by one of the NPC boss characters. These messages are sent periodically to the player, and may offer either new missions or previously completed assignments (but tend to weigh towards the former should any new, uncompleted jobs be available). Players also have the option to phone boss characters themselves and request a mission (by selecting "Request Job" on their phone), shortly after which they will receive a text message offering one of that character's missions. In any case, the player can only personally start missions for which they've reached the appropriate rank, although they can be invited to missions that they cannot access themselves by higher ranking players who have unlocked those missions. After the tutorial is finished, online missions can generally be played in any order the player wishes, so this list does not reflect any required chronological order of completion. One notable exception to this are the missions given by Lamar as part of the GTA Online: Lowriders update, which form a vague storyline and will only ever be accessible in a set order. After completing a mission for the first time, it can be replayed freely. To replay a specific mission, the player can either wait for the relevant text message, call the NPC who offers the mission and request a job, or select the mission directly from the mission list in the pause menu. If the player attempts to accept a mission invitation while holding a wanted level, they will be asked to remove it for a small fee ($200 per wanted star) before being allowed to join. If the player has built up their mental state statistic, spending time playing or spectating during missions will help to reduce it. Whilst most missions are offered via NPC text message, a sub-set of missions can only be accessed from job coronas in Freemode, marked on the radar by a star icon. These job coronas (and their related star icon) only appear during set in-game time periods (similar to Gang Attacks); unlike most other jobs, while their star icons appear on the player's immediate radar, they are not visible on the extended radar or the pause menu's map. These missions can also be accessed via the pause menu's mission list upon achieving the required rank, even if the player has not previously completed them (unlike missions offered by NPCs). These missions are also sometimes seen in the post-job voting screen. For details on this set of missions, see the Freemode Co-Op Missions section below. Rewards Completing missions rewards the player with job points (JP), money ($), and reputation points (RP). As of Title Update 1.16, GTA Online mission payout calculations have changed from a flat rate depending on Easy/Normal/Hard difficulty to a time-scale based system. There is a maximum payment possible depending on the rank and difficulty of the mission. Maximum payouts (on Hard difficulty) start at $18,300 for a rank 5 mission and are increased by $60 per rank up to a maximum at Rank 81 of $22,860. This formula does not apply to some missions added with updates, such as Simeon's Premium Deluxe Repo Work missions, added as part of the continuation of the Arena War update. These missions are available at rank 1, but can still yield more than $23,000 if it takes the player the maximum amount of time to complete. Total mission rewards have several determining factors: *Base payout ::: Easy difficulty, 1 player, maximum duration. *Duration multiplier (reduction) Completion within set time intervals earns a diminishing (rounded) percentage of the maximum payout as shown in the table: ::: Table values visualized *Difficulty Level Cash and RP Bonus ::: Completion on Normal difficulty earns a 25% RP and cash bonus for all participants. Completion on Hard difficulty earns a 50% RP and cash bonus for all participants. *Crew RP Bonus ::: Completion by at least two players in the same crew rewards a 20% RP bonus to each of those participating crew mates. *Friend RP Bonus ::: Completion by at least two players on each other's friends lists rewards a 10% RP bonus to each of those participating friends. *Free-Aim RP Bonus ::: Completion with the mission session targeting mode set to "Free Aim" earns a 25% RP bonus for all participants. *Multi-Player Cash and RP Bonus ::: Completion by at least two players in general, or a full lobby, rewards an RP bonus to all participants. ::: Completing a mission with multiple people will earn the players bonus cash. If two players are in the mission, they will each earn 10% more cash, three players will net 20% more, and four players will net 30% more (not additive). Cash rewards in the following tables are based on Hard difficulty with the minimum player count (i.e. normally solo) for the mission. Lamar Davis Gerald Simeon Yetarian Ron Jakowski Trevor Philips Lester Crest Martin Madrazo The Diamond Casino & Resort Freemode Co-Op Missions Removed missions The following missions have been removed from the game. Timetable While most missions take place at the time of day they are lauched, some have fixed hours and time is frozen during all the duration of the mission. This can be useful if other things need to be done at these times, like spawning custom Dubstas or Sentinel XSes. * 03:16: Repo - Blow Up IV. * 12:00: Chopper Tail, Denial of Service, On the List, Repo - Burn Rate, Repo - Do You Even Lift?, Repo - RV Nearly There?, Repo - Under the Hammer, Time to Get Away. * 21:00: A Titan of a Job, Artificial Scarcity, Cleaning the Cat House, Crime Scenester, Crystal Clear Out, Defender, Diamonds are for Trevor, Dish the Dirt, Gassed Up, Hack and Dash, Holed Up - Burton, On Maneuvers, Quarry Quarry, Repo - Simeonomics, Romance Isn't Dead. Soundtracks A variety of soundtracks play during missions in GTA Online. Some of these play during wanted levels and missions in GTA V, while some are entirely exclusive to jobs in GTA Online. Trivia *RP and cash bonus for completing a mission with the mission session's targeting mode set to "Free Aim" was added in Title Update 1.07. *The ability to start a contact mission from the pause menu was added in Title Update 1.10. *The ability to reduce the player's mental state by spending time in missions was added in Title Update 1.13. *The ability to earn more cash by simply completing a mission with more players was added in Title Update 1.16. *Update 1.16 reduced the minimum income from most contact missions. However, as mission payouts were set to increase relative to the time the player(s) take to complete the mission, all missions' maximum possible payouts were increased as a result. *A contact mission is the only mission type where you can call your mechanic and call pegasus in order to get a vehicle to help with the mission. *A contact mission can only be failed if everyone in the team are dead unlike in a heist. Navigation }}pl:Misje w GTA Online Category:Lists Category:Gameplay Category:Game Modes Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer in GTA V Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:GTA Online